


Ossie's Remnant

by Gunnerstrip7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunnerstrip7/pseuds/Gunnerstrip7
Summary: "I always thought I was destined to be a normal farmhand and that the biggest drama of my life would be coming out to my Aunt and Uncle. Instead I ended up sharing head space with an old man, which just made my identity that much more awkward." MTFTrans!Oscar. Beacon never fell. Two years after V3.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ossie's Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, Ossie is 17 right now. It has been two years since the 40th Vytal Festival. Beacon never fell. Also a disclaimer that this fic isn't for everyone, obviously, but if you in particular have a problem with trans characters simply don't read the story. Additionally if you're the kind of person who gets grossed out over body talk of any kind, consider this a warning as there is some of that. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

The sharp  _ SWISH  _ of the scythe as it cut through the air caused a flock of crows to fly out of a nearby tree as I wiped my forehead and watch them fly.

Oh, to be able to fly… 

After a minute of dreaming, I shook my head and return to work. Big dreams that were for bigger people. Dreams that didn’t belong in my head. Besides! My work was honest and my life was simple. At least, as simple as it could be for someone like me… 

I gathered up a part of my harvest and continued to work around the farm until the sun started to fall. As much as I dream of something bigger, I did find farm life to be enjoyable. Everyone had their niche in the world, and I figured it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if this was mine.

Well, for as long as it could be at least… I didn’t know if my aunt and uncle would keep me around after I told them my secret.

Finished with my day’s labor, I headed to the barn. There were a few things I wanted to do before I returned to my room for the night. In the barn, I knelt near an old standing mirror and moved it to the side. Behind it was an alcove I created to hide my more sensitive materials. 

Reaching inside, I produced my favorite magazine… 

An old copy of ‘Mistral’s Makeover Guide for Young Women.’

I sat down against the wall and began to flip through it and look at the beautiful girls, until I settled on the one that made me keep this magazine. A young girl that reminded me of myself, but… Born happy. With tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and matching dark brown hair. Unlike me, however, her hair was long and clean. She had no freckles on her face, and she had clearly never had to worry about working on a farm before.

For a time, I just stared at the page, dreaming of being that girl. That is, until a chill went through the room. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and, fearing someone might be coming, so I quickly hid the magazine and pulled the mirror back over the hiding place I had for it. 

...Nothing. Just the wind.

I shake my head, “Come on Ossie…” I mutter to myself, “The last thing you need is to start being paranoid over every little thing.”

The barn I was in also had a large old sink that I used to wash my hands before and after going to eat dinner in the main farmhouse. I remember helping set it up with my Uncle after convincing them to give me my room in this barn. I told them it was because I was old enough to have my own bed and wanted privacy, and while that was true, it was also because I could hide large things in there if I needed to.

The magazine was just hidden behind the mirror because, as I got older, my Uncle began to look through my room for ‘magazines’ or anything that a teenage boy might use. I didn’t want him getting the wrong idea, nor did I want him to find out too early.

As I turned on the sink and began to wash off my hands of the daily grime, I looked at the mirror. Something seemed… Strangely off about my reflection. I turned off the water and squinted, leaning in.

A voice that seemed to come from inside my head greeted me,  _ “Hello! I am Professor Ozpin!” _

The shock of this sudden intrusion caused me to leap back and fall on a stack of hay. “Ugh… What the hell…” 

_ “Greetings, Oscar.” _

I ignored the voice in my head, “Alright Ossie… Yesterday’s stew was bad. That’s all. The potatoes… Must have been the potatoes.” I stood up and dusted the hay from my clothes, rubbing my forehead and going to climb the ladder. One rung after another, I still felt a presence in the back of my head. It was like someone was watching me, but I knew there was nobody in the barn but me. There never was, unless my uncle or aunt came to get me for something, and they were never silent or subtle when they approached. 

Once I reached the top, I pulled open the heavy, refurbished wooden door and headed into my quaint, yet comfortable room. A place I put a lot of effort into making comfortable and livable after finding out about it when I was 15. 

_ “I can assure you, you’re not hallucinating, and if I read your memories correctly, the potatoes were just fine that night.” _

“Knock it off, brain,” I mutter as I kick off my shoes and go to grab a book. “Whatever’s going on with you, this isn’t real.”

_ “Hmm… You prefer Ossie, is that it? I can sense… Something different about you. I’ve never encountered this before in previous reincarnations.” _

“Shut up, you’re not real. You should know who I am, brain.”

_ “I’m very real, Ossie. I am Ozpin, the former headmaster of Beacon Academy.”  _

“Right.” I chuckled as I grabbed a book from my bookshelf. “Yeah. The former headmaster of Beacon in my head. He died! It was all over the news just a couple weeks ago.” With a book in my hand, I make my way over to my bed and sit down.

_ “I was indeed killed, yes. My body had been growing weaker with age and dark forces took advantage of that. To remove me from the picture.” _

“See! There’s all the proof I need.” My voice grew accusatory, “Headmaster Ozpin died of natural causes! He was old and died of heart failure. It was all over the news!”

_ “That is how it seemed to everyone, yes, even my faithful second, Glynda. The truth is far from that.”  _

“Right, right. Sure.” I dismiss the voice in my head, “I’m going insane. That’s all it is. First, I change my name and start wishing to be a girl, second, I start hearing voices. I’m crazy! The bullies at grade school were right.” 

_ “You’re very much sane, I assure you. Listen to me. Our Auras are now one, as are our very souls. We are one.” _

“No, no no…” I mutter. “Nope.” I make the best effort I can to tune out the voice, and thankfully it fell silent. There were no more urgings for the night. Except for the ones that came from reading my stories and trying to imagine myself as the brave heroines that populated their pages.

After some reading, my auntie called me and I headed down for dinner, leaving the bar and crossing the farm towards the house proper.

That’s when the voice started to speak again,  _ “This is a quaint existence. I’ve craved this kind of lot in life many times before, but that’s not what we are meant for. We’re meant for something bigger than this.” _

Sure, I had dreams… But this was my life! 

“Shut up. I’m not going to talk to you while I’m around anyone. You’re just a voice in my head, some consequence of my ever-degrading mental health.” 

_ “I assure you, you don’t need to talk out loud for me to hear you.” _

“Oh great.”

Soon, I arrived at the door and pushed it open, the wooden door creaked and the warmth of the main farmhouse hit me as I entered and closed the door behind me. The smell of veal mixed with the scent of spices bought from the nearby township we sold our produce at. “Set out the plates, Oscar.” Auntie asked, and I obeyed.

“You know I’m a farmhand, not a butler.”

Auntie smirked and scoffed, “I could rewrite our contract!”

“Contract?” I feigned surprise and worry, “We had that approved by a lawyer!” I set out three plates, cutlery, and cups. For me, Auntie, and Uncle.

Auntie began to populate the plates, “Well, I’ll get it reapproved and have you reclassified as a butler instead of a farmhand!” She smiled and ruffled my hair, and I smiled back.

Internally though I was worried just what Auntie would think of me when I eventually have to tell her my real identity. I would have to keep this voice in my head secret, though. It was already going to be a stretch to get her to accept me as I was… 

_ “She would accept you. I can tell. But your concern will be getting her to let you go to Beacon Academy.” _

_ I don’t believe you, talking voice, and I’m not going to cross Remnant and go to some academy. _

_ “It is our duty.” _

My _ duty is to work on this farm. _

We sat down and started to eat, my Uncle came out and joined us a bit of a ways in. “Oscar, you did all your chores today, right boy?”

Mentally, I replaced ‘Oscar’ with ‘Ossie’ and ‘boy’ with ‘girl’ every time either of them spoke. I knew they had no way of knowing how I felt, but it still bothered me. 

“All done sir.” I respond politely, “Even got a little extra in before sundown.”

“Good man. That’s the kind of work ethic more people your age need to have. You’re gonna grow into a man’s man, Oscar!”

I mentally swore to the heavens and to the gods over my Uncle’s words.

_ “I know what’s going on here now.”  _ The voice states matter of factly.

_ Shush, voice. _

The rest of dinner continued and I ignored any comments the voice made, although it seemed to be focused on learning more about me. I was surprised a voice that was supposed to be me needed to learn more about me, but I guess that’s just how crazy I am.

When dinner was done I helped clean the plates and then headed to my room in the barn, climbed my way up and entered the safety and sanctity of my own room. 

Till’ the very next day.

* * *

I tilled the feel carefully and meticulously as the birds chirped and a gentle breeze blew through the farm. I took a deep breath and sighed contently, “So peaceful.” 

_ “Indeed. It’s this kind of peace that you should be fighting to preserve by going to Beacon Academy.” _

“I thought I told you that I’m not going?” I retorted, “I’m just fine where I am.”

_ “What do you need to convince you to go? I can tell you want to be a huntress.” _

“You’re not going to convince me to just up and leave my home. Sorry. Better get comfortable.” I respond as I returned to tilling the fields and the voice fell silent. I wasn’t sure if it was for acceptance or as a matter of trying to figure out how next to bother me.

* * *

The voice was silent for a day, and just when I started eating dinner and began to think that maybe I was finally free of the torment, it came back on me.

_ “You know the food at Beacon is exquisite. I bet you will enjoy it when we get there.” _

I didn’t respond and instead aggressively bit into my steak to make a point, earning some weird looks from my aunt and uncle. They thankfully didn’t comment further.

* * *

Another day went by and the voice seemed to be trying to come up with different ways to tempt me into going to Beacon. Food, weapons, friends, ‘friends.’ All these things it claimed could be mine if I went and applied myself.

I didn’t focus on it, however, and as I returned to my barn for the night I went to my old standing mirror and moved it to the side, kneeling down and producing my favorite magazine and sitting down to read it.

_ “You have a particular affection for this magazine. You know, the library at Beacon has many more issues of a similar nature.” _

“You’re not going to convince me to cross a continent and a half just for magazines.” I respond, frowning, “Besides… I’m not really reading these for the content.”

_ “Hmmm….”  _ Something told me the voice was getting some kind of idea, but what it was, I had no clue.

* * *

After a couple more days passed and the voice continued to prod me to go, I was starting to get sick of it. To try and drown it out or at least get it to keep quiet, I sat in my room reading a book.

I only got a few pages into it before the voice started speaking to me again.  _ “You’ve lived a simple and comfortable life, Ossie. I apologize for interrupting that.”  _

“Oh my gods go away.” I spoke out loud.

_ “I cannot. We are one now.” _

“Why does the voice in my head have to be so creepy?”

_ “I am not, I assure you. Listen to me, Ossie. We are destined to do great things together! I am a great and powerful being. I can even help you go through your-” _

I finally snapped, harshly closing my book. I had a feeling I knew where the voice was going with its words, “Don’t! Finish! That! Sentence! Don’t you give me hope!” My voice cracked, I dropped my book and grabbed my head, “Just shut up! Get out! I didn’t ask for any of this, whatever you’re talking about! I have enough problems, I’ve already accepted my uncle and aunt are going to kick me out when I tell them and now you’re in my head telling me all this crap about destiny! Fuck off!”

_ “Please, calm down.”  _ The voice pleads, I could sense sympathy,  _ “I’ll prove it to you. You know Beacon Academy? Try to think of what the Headmaster’s office looks like.” _

I felt a soothing presence come over me, I’d never felt something like this before… It allowed me to clear my head, “Okay, okay…” I breathe, “I’ve never been there. How would I know?”

_ “Just try. Trust me.”  _

I sigh and shut my eyes, concentrating. “It’s… There’s a glass table. Oddly shaped… The walls and floors are covered in cogs… It’s like the inside of a clocktower.”

_ “Do you see the coffee mug?” _

“...Yes, I remember. Glynda gave it to me for my… Birthday. Why did I know that? Why did I say that?” My voice cracked again as I opened my eyes, my mind swirling as I rub my head and go to sit down.

_ “Because we were there. Think of any Academy, you will know of it. I helped build them all, and if you don’t believe me or trust the memories, you can look them up. I know your aunt has numerous books on the various academies. With pictures.” _

“That’s it. I must have seen it in pictures… Yeah.” I reason, continuing to rub my forehead.

_ “Ossie-” _

“SHUT UP!” I stood abruptly, “Stop talking to me!”

Yet the voice persisted,  _ “I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do.” _

I stumbled back and sat on my bed, “...I didn’t ask for this! For any of this! I have enough problems as it is! I never agreed to anything…” I go from yelling to whimpering, laying on my side in my bed.

_ “I didn’t either, at first. I know it’s hard, especially from what I can see in your mind and body chemistry… But you do have an opportunity.” _

“For what?” I ask, feeling defeated as I slowly began accepting that this was no simple hallucination, nor was I going crazy.

_ “Greatness, hopefully. Also, I have power that even Huntsmen and Huntresses would struggle to understand. I can help you achieve what you want. It would take time, to avoid draining me, but I can help you by altering your body through our aura and my powers. You just have to listen to me and go to Beacon.” _

I let off a dry laugh, as it finally clicked in my head this is what Ozpin had been considering resorting to for a few days now, “So that’s it then? That’s how you’re getting me to go. By holding the one thing I’ve ever wanted over my head.” I shut my eyes and try to fight back tears, of what, I didn’t know.

_ “You’ve put it rather cynically, but I believe that your happiness is paramount to our goals, and if I need to offer you that happiness in exchange for getting you to at least attempt what I’ve asked, than that’s what I will do.” _

“How long did it take you to think of this?” I wondered, my voice monotone and tired, “Or did you already know you’d need to resort to bribing me with a transition?”

_ “I’ve been thinking of this for a time. I wondered if it was going to be necessary to make sure you were both content and willing to try things my way. I’ve lived many lives, Ossie, and in those many lives I’ve lived through many different lifestyles. Yours is perhaps the most unique yet, but at the end of the day it won't be the first time I’ve had a host that wears a dress while combating evil.” _

I could feel myself folding as I realized that, as underhanded as he was, he was right. “...I just wanted to be a farmhand.” I sighed. “Fine, how do I get to Beacon?”

_ “I can tell you’ve always wanted more. You watch every Vytal festival and you secretly wish you had a weapon of your own. As for how…  _ _ Mistral has quite the exhaustive rail network. I'm sure there is at least one station within a day’s walk from the farm. " _ _ From there, you can take an airship directly to Vale.” _

“How the hell am I supposed to afford either of those things? In case you couldn’t tell from my living situation, I’m not exactly rolling in cash, and Mistral is the exact opposite direction you’d want to go, isn’t it?” Then, I blinked, “How do I know that?”

_ “Because I’ve traveled the land more than any one person ever could in their lifetime. Trust me. You are right, though. Perhaps that plan would work for a small team, but not in this situation. You’ll need to catch a train to a port town. From there, you’ll need to gather the funds necessary to procure a boat to Vale. The rest of the travel should be straightforward, so long as you stay on the roads.” _

“Nothing about this is straightforward.” I complained, “It might seem to go perfect in your mind, but in mine, I know I need to deal with my aunt and uncle. They won’t be happy with me wanting to just up and leave.”

_ “You’re not necessarily incorrect, but you don’t need to tell them anything.” _

I sighed, “They took me in when I was just a baby and have raised me like I was their own son. I’m not going to put them through that. Maybe you don’t remember what it’s like to have loved ones, Ozpin, but they don’t usually leave each other in the dark.”

Ozpin fell silent for a few minutes and I could tell that must have struck home. I started to feel bad, but when he next spoke he didn’t seem offended,  _ “If you must talk to them, then do so. Maybe they can give you the money you need to catch a train.” _

“Alright.” I sigh, “I wonder if I should tell them about who I am… In case I don’t come back.”

_ “Such a thing is unpredictable for Civilians. They would accept you, I think, but not immediately. Maybe send them a letter, later?” _

“A letter… That’s a lot less nerve wracking.” 

_ “Indeed.” _

I decided to go to sleep, saying one last thing to Ozpin, “I’ll tell them tomorrow after I do my chores. I’m not going to leave without at least doing what I can to make them comfortable while I’m gone.”

He didn’t respond, which I took as him accepting my reasoning.

* * *

_ I ran through an empty field, I could feel it chasing me. _

_ “You can’t escape me!” It declared, sounding much like myself, but… Worse. _

_ “Go away! I never asked for this! Or for you!” _

_ “You think you can escape me? You can’t! I am you! Oscar!” _

_ “I’m not Oscar!” I call back, before skidding to a halt as I noticed an approaching cliffside. I turn around, “I’m Ossie, damn it!” I plant my feet firmly on the ground as the blackness crawls towards me, “You hear me?! I am who I am, and I’m not you!” _

_ I braced for impact as the blackness raced towards me. _

As it closed in on me, I shot up, suddenly pulled out of the dream, gasping for breath. “Gah… Fuck.”

_ “Bad dream?”  _

“You don’t see my dreams?” I asked aloud as I rubbed my eyes and began to get out of bed.

_ “I could, if I wanted to, but I’m not trying to invade every single inch of your psyche. Some things are better left private.” _

A question came to mind, “...How am I going to ever fall in love with someone if I’ve got you living in my head?”

_ “If you ever need privacy, then ask me. I will lock myself away for a time and then come back later.” _

“Thanks. I guess that’s some consolation. If I meet someone who can overlook my head apparently being a two bedroom apartment.”

_ “Interesting way of putting it.” _

I started my daily routine, but before that, there was something I needed to do. Which was… Awkward with my guest I finished through my drawer for a… Special clothing item. 

_ “What is that?” _

“It’s called a tuck.”

_ “What are you- Oh.” _

“Yeah.”

_ “...How did you get it?” _

“I made it after learning that male theatre performers in Mistral did the same thing when playing female roles. There was an article written about it in a magazine I got ahold of about a year ago. I don’t usually wear it during farmwork and tend to put it on after work. I haven’t used it these last couple days because of you… But if I’m going to be leaving today, I want to make sure I don’t leave it behind, so I’m putting it on now.”

_ “What does it do for you?” _

“It helps keep the bad feelings away.”

_ “...I can sense something in your subconscious regarding this, so I believe you.” _

I finish putting it on, and then put the rest of my clothes on over it. 

“You know, you promised me that you would start altering my body… How does that work?”

_ “I have access to powers far beyond what Dust and Semblances can do. I used to be far more powerful, but I have grown weaker with time. I will be using but a fraction of that power to slowly but surely alter your body structure and genome to be female. It will be slow and you will start noticing it over time, as will others. I think the first thing you will notice is… Chest tissue.” _

“Really?” I asked, surprised and delighted, “Thank you! If it wasn’t for the circumstances we’re in I’d hug you. What about… The rest of me?”

_ “...Just let me worry about that. I don’t want to gross you out.” _

“You kinda already have, but alright, I’ll trust you.”

Once my routine was finished and I was squared away, I climbed down from my room and left the barn. My chores waited for me, and they gave me ample time of how to drop the bombshell of wanting to leave to become a huntsmen.

_ “Huntress, in your case.”  _ Ozpin quipped as I was busy pouring water into a bucket.

“That sounds a lot nicer.” I muttered, “Thanks.”

_ “Of course.” _

When I was finally done with all my chores, I went back up to my room and pulled out a travelling bag I kept under my bed. I tended to use it for trips to the nearby village, but this time it would be with me on a longer haul.

“Any idea on how I'm going to come out of nowhere and body my family with this decision?”

_ “It’s better to just tell them and get it over with. Like ripping off a bandaid. They’re not going to take it well regardless, dragging it out won’t help.” _

“If you say so.” I finished packing and slung the bag over my shoulder. “Let’s go rip off this bandaid.”  
  


* * *

“You want to what?!” My aunt asked with shock. It was a good thing she was sitting down, because otherwise I think she would have fallen over.

My uncle was silent, his face stone. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“I want to go to Vale and train to be a Huntsmen.” I reiterate, “I love the farm, don’t get me wrong, but I know there’s more to the world, and I want to help keep people safe!”

“Why not Mistral, at least?” My aunt asked, I could tell she was close to having a heart attack. “Vale is so far away!”

“Mistral is far more dangerous than Vale. The lower levels are too risky, and I don’t want to become part of Haven if it means I need to participant in the classism in that place!”

_ Classism, really?  _ I ask Ozpin, as he was feeding me things to say.

_ “It’s quite the problem.”  _ I was assured.

“So you want to go all the way to Vale? How will you even get there?!”

“...If you’re willing to pay for a train ride, I can find my way to a boat.”

“Absolutely not! We can’t-”

“Matilda.” My uncle finally spoke, his voice calm and soft, “Look at him.”

Her.

My aunt looked at me, stared into my eyes. A minute passed. Then she started to sob, “Just like your father…” I could hear her whisper, “Alright! I can tell I’m not going to stop you. This is what you want to do, and I will support you, but before you go. We need to give you some things.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Like?”

My aunt looked at my uncle, and then he got up and went into the other room. He came back into the room carrying an old looking shotgun with some rounds, and a small bundle of Lien. “Lien for the train and food, this is our savings, and this shotgun is old. Was going to throw it out, but it should get you to Beacon in one piece. You’ll need to figure something out more permanent once you get there.”

I took the items, placing the money in my overall’s pocket and stuck the shotgun rounds in the other pocket. “Thank you…” I wasn’t sure what else to say, except, “I love you both, and I’ll be back eventually. When I’m a huntsmen.”

My aunt was clearly still distraught but seemed resigned, “Just don’t get killed out there, okay?”

_ “The least of her worries.” _

“I won’t. Now cheer up, you don’t want any Grimm coming this way.”

After that, I gave them hugs and we shared one last dinner together before I finally bid farewell. The first steps outside the farm were the hardest, but Ozpin warned me against looking back, so I didn’t.

“What happens now?” I ask when we were a good distance away from the farm.

_ “We start the rest of your life.” _

I stopped walking, looked around the forested area and took a deep breath. Then I looked at the sky.

“...Cool.”

* * *

It only took half a day to get to the nearest town as I knew the route well. The town had a train station that I intended to use to get to a port town. 

I stood at the station and looked over the itinerary they had nailed to the wall next to the ticket station as people walked onto and off the station and the ticket worker looked boredly at nothing.

_ Where do we go? _

_“Aqualis._ _It’s a common trading port between the two Kingdoms of Vale and Mistral. If there are any boats willing to take passengers between continents, you’ll find them there.”_

_ Right. _

I side-stepped so I was in front of the ticket counter, “I need a ticket to Aqualis. One way.” 

After paying for the ticket and getting it, I waited for a good hour for the train to appear. It finally appeared and I boarded, and settled into my seat. There were some other people on the train, but they all kept to themselves, and so did I.

Well, as much to myself as I could keep.

We were in for a long ride…

* * *

I didn’t know what time it was when I woke up, but I could immediately tell what caused my rude awakening.

“Yeehaw!” A gruff voice called, and as I looked around and lost my drowsiness, I could see the other passengers cowering in fear.

_ “Bandits. Look.” _

I looked down to the end of the car and saw bandits jumping onto the train from an open door. It seemed they’d already taken one of the attendants hostage. “Alright listen up boys and girls!” The seeming leader yelled as he walked up and down the car, “No heroics, no funny business, and we all go home happy and healthy!”

_ What do we do? _

_ “If they don’t bother us? Nothing. We don’t need to draw attention to ourselves so early.” _

That didn’t feel right, but I knew he was right. I couldn’t take on these guys, I’d only ever had to fight small Grimm before, never any people!

The idea of keeping my head down didn’t last long though, as one of the robbers approached me and pointed a revolver at my face, “You! Kid! Hand over all your stuff!”

Shocked and scared, I responded, “Y-You’re robbing me?”

“Duh! Idiot!”

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming power start to overcome me. I was going to panic, but then Ozpin whispered in my mind, telling me to keep calm.

I shut my eyes, and when they opened, I no longer had control over my body.

My voice responded on its own, “Ooh.”

My body moved so fast I had trouble keeping up. In one swift motion, Ozpin grabbed the revolver and pulled fiercely pointing away from our body. This allowed him to disarm and unbalance the bandit, who Ozpin promptly smashed in the head with the end of the revolver.

This got the attention of the other bandits, but Ozpin was faster than them. When the one with the hostage started to yell, “I’ll blow their brains out-”

_ Woah, woah, Ozpin, the hostage! _

Ozpin didn’t respond to me and instead responded to the bandit by firing a single shot from the revolver after swiftly standing up. The shot hit home and the bandit promptly collapsed on the ground.

The revolver seemed to only have one shot in it, so when the next bandit came up with a knife and yelled, “You little-” Ozpin threw it at their head, disorienting them enough to give him time to pull my shotgun off our back and brought the butt of it against his head, I could hear a bloody  _ CRACK  _ of the bandit’s skull.

With two more bandits left, Ozpin swiftly dug out two shells and loaded the shotgun, pointing it at them.

The two bandits were clearly inexperienced and only armed with knives, they quickly dropped their weapons and threw their hands in the air, “Stop! Don’t shoot!”

That was when the other passengers finally realized there was no more threat. Some burlier looking civilians tackled the two bandits and started tying them up, while the cheering of the rest of the folk caused Ozpin to lower the shotgun.

And then just like that, Ozpin retreated back into my mind and I was left stunned and tired, “Woah… Fuck…” I mutter.

_ “Apologies. I’ll warn you next time.” _

_ And what the hell was that about the hostage?! You could have killed them! _

_ “Rest assured I know what I am doing. If it helps you feel better, I won’t be doing anything risky like that again anytime soon.” _

_ I guess.  _

There wasn’t really anything I could do about it right now, and as the other passengers were patting me on the back and congratulating me, I realized that it ended up working out in the end, so maybe it would be unfair to hang on it for now. 

“Nice job kid!” One of the men congratulated me, “You really showed those bastards! You a huntsman or something?”

Close but no cigar.

“Looking to be one, I’m actually going to Aqualis to catch a boat heading for Vale. Going to apply for Beacon.”

“Damn nice! Thought about being one myself once but I had other obligations.” The older man grinned, “Look, you saved us all. I’m going to do you a favor.” He takes my hand and places a wad of Lien in it, “Take this and pay for your boat when you get there.”

“Wha- Oh! You really don’t have to!”   
  
“Nonsense! They were gonna take that money if it wasn’t for you, and I’ve got plenty in my bank account. I can tell from that shoddy gun on your back you ain’t got much. So consider it a gift. Just remember to pay it forward, huh?”

I looked at the Lien, dumbfounded, before nodding, “A-Alright. Thank you.”

The man smiled at me, and after another round of congratulations from people, everyone settled back down. The corpse of the dead bandit was thrown out of the train while the unconscious and captured bandits were sat on by some of the passengers until we got to Aqualis.

* * *

The trip took another few hours, and it was daybreak by the time we got there. There were some police officers there waiting for the train, as it seemed they had been alerted of the robbery attempt prior to our arrival. They took the bandits into custody, as it seemed Aqualis was a big enough town that it had its own police station.

I guess not everywhere in Mistral was lawless.

_ “Civility usually follows wherever people go.” _

_ I’ve noticed. _

I thanked the man who gave me the money one last time as we exited the train, “What’s your name?” I asked, “If I’m ever back in town I’ll want to look you up and thank you.”

“You don’t need to, but the name’s Jebediah. I run a couple different businesses here in town. If you’re ever back in town, look up my bakery. I’ll have somethin’ for ya.”

“Thank you!”

With that, we split and I headed for the docks. 

_ Now… Who would be taking passengers? _

_ “A passenger ship, I presume. There are plenty of ships that ferry people between the continents.” _

_ Alright Mr. Know-It-All. _

_ “That’s a bit of an exaggeration, but not that much.” _

I hummed and started looking around.

It didn’t take long to find a number of different vessels ranging in price and amenities, from ships designed to cater to luxury cruises across the world to small vessels little bigger than the average fishing vessel that probably had a spare bed on them or something.

_ Thanks to the extra money I think we can afford something midrange. _

_ “Just don’t draw too much attention to yourself.” _

_ If anyone draws attention to us it’ll be you. You were the one who went all ‘Western Hero’ on those bandits. _

_ “I can’t help that they were trying to rob us.” _

I didn’t argue that, and instead bought myself a ticket on a mid-class liner that promised free food for all passengers and serviceable private rooms. I was told the ship was leaving in a couple hours, but I didn’t see a reason to stay outside the boat and boarded it after getting my room key, which acted as my proof of purchase.

Hopefully now I could get some rest… 

* * *

A few days into the journey and I was certainly feeling more relaxed. Although something was bothering me as I laid in my bed on the ship, and I voiced it out loud.

“Why the hell does my chest hurt so much?” It wasn’t internal, but more specifically on the…

_ Oh. _

_ “I told you it would be the first thing you noticed. Try not to make it weird.” _

_ How long will this transition take anyways? _

_ “I’ve never done something like this for someone so I wouldn’t know any exact timing. Shorter than if it was done naturally, but not instantaneous, lest I drain myself too much.” _

“I’m eager, if you can’t tell!”

_ “I know.” _

I fell silent and went back to resting, but it was rudely interrupted by the ship suddenly violently shaking, causing me to be tossed off my bed. “What the hell?!”

_ “Well this isn’t good.” _

The alarm goes off immediately after that, and a voice comes over the loudspeaker, “Kraken in the waters! All Hunters to the deck! Civilians must stay below deck until the danger has passed!”

“Those are real?!”

_ “Very much so. I’ve defeated a few in my time.” _

“Want to defeat one more?” I asked as I started to stand.

_ “I can’t take over your body again so soon. If I make a habit of it, I will just get weaker faster.” _

“Great.” I dust myself off, “What should we do?”

_ “Go up there and try to help the Huntsmen and Huntresses that are fighting it, but don’t try anything too dangerous. You’re still way too new to this life to take on a Grimm of this size. Even with the modicum of training I’ve been able to afford you on our trip.” _

“U-Uhm.” I wasn’t so sure about that, “Tha-That doesn’t sound like a good idea. I’m not used to fighting Grimm, just like you said!”

_ “You’ll be fine. If things get too dangerous I’ll take over. I’m not going to let you die. That would be bad for both of us.” _

I took a deep breath, trying to psyche myself up, “Right, right. Alright.” I grabbed my shotgun and the rounds for it, placing them in my pocket, before heading up to the deck.

The deck was deserted save for the huntsmen and huntresses who were guarding the ship. They were taking shots at tendrils as they came up and occasionally slashing at the creature. “This is a big one!” I heard one of the huntresses call, “We need to end this quickly, or else it’ll take out the whole ship!” 

One of the huntsmen noticed me, “You! Kid! You in training?”

Caught on the spot, I dumbly nod, “Uh, yeah!”

“Great! Just shoot tendrils as they come up! We need all the help we can get!”

Nodding, I began to fire upon tendrils. My shotgun didn’t seem to do terribly much to it, but it was still better than nothing!

_ “I don’t think this is a baby…”  _ Ozpin warns.

_ What do we do? _

_ “Find a lifeboat!” _

On que, one of the Huntsmen called, “This fucker’s too big! He’s going to sink the ship! We need to start the evacuation!”

Not sure what else I could do and terrified for my life, I started to run for where the lifeboats were. 

Then, I heard something that made my heart sink.

_ CRACK! _

“THE SHIP IS SHATTERING!” One of the hunters called, “WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!”

As I ran, the side of the ship I was leaving began to be pulled apart. People were falling off the ship and into the water, and it was all I could do to try and stay standing as I finally found a lifeboat.

I leapt onto it and waited as others ran for the boat, but most of them collapsed and slid backwards as the ship began to capsize. The only other person to make it onto the boat was an older man, he seemed to be a Huntsman. “Drop it!” He commanded, “Nothing we can do for the others!”

Startled, I listened to him and dropped the boat. It fell from the capsizing ship and landed in the water.

“God…” The old man seemed to realize something, “You!” He looked at me, “You’re just a kid. Like my daughter was.” There seemed to be a sadness in his eyes, “By the brothers this thing will kill you too. It’s not gonna stop until we’re all dead.” 

The man seemed to be going through several turbulent emotions, before his face hardened, “Listen kid, what’s your name?”

I didn’t want to feel like I was lying to this man, so… “Ossie…”

“Ossie. That’s a good name.” He responds, patting me on my shoulders, “Do something for me kid.”

“W-What?” I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

“Take this and live.” He hands me a pendant, it looked like the symbol for Vale. “Live for everyone who died today. Including me.”

“Y-You?”

As we began to move away from the boat via the violent waves, the Kraken emerged from the water. It was massive, easily a hundred feet in length.

“Yes. Me. I know what I need to do. Just live for us, Ossie. Remember old Salty, will you?” He asks, before hugging me, and I’d never felt such an immediate connection to someone as I did right then. Like I’d known him my whole life.

Then, Salty leapt into the water.

I couldn’t tell you what he did, but a few minutes later a massive detonation occured and the Kraken roared as explosions rocked its body. The force of the thrashing waves sent the boat flying dozens of feet away and a few feet into the air. It was all I could do to hold onto the seat of the lifeboat as it endured as many waves as it could.

I lifted my head from the boat and tried to see if I could spot the Kraken, or Salty. The only thing I ended up seeing was a wooden plank race towards my face.

Then it all went dark.

_ “Ossie! Ossie, wake up!” _

The voice in my head wouldn’t give me a break as I stirred, “Uugghh.. What… Where am I?”

_ “In the middle of the ocean. It’s remarkable that the lifeboat held up like it did. Listen, look through the lifeboat’s storage chest. There should be an emergency kit in there.”  _

My head was still pounding, but it seemed my aura prevented me from getting any major concussions. I sat up and opened the storage for the lifeboat.

Inside was indeed an SOS kit. A flare gun, some emergency rations, a collapsed fishing rod, medical supplies, and finally a radio.

“Thank god.” I grabbed the radio and hit the emergency distress signal located on the side of it.

_ “That’s the best we can do for now. At least you have enough food to keep you from starving for a few days while we wait for help.” _

“Yeah. Well… At least I’m not alone.”

_ “That’s the idea.” _

* * *

Several days later my chest continued to hurt at any slight bump and my body in general began to feel very, very strange. I began to feel like the whole world was changing ever so subtly as the days went on, and I became aware of acute sensational changes, and some small physical ones like my skin feeling incredibly dry at times.

When I asked Ozpin about this, he simply commented that it was an effect of the work he was doing on my body, which was the absolute worst way he could have worded it, but I had to let it go.

It was all I could do to occupy my time by asking Ozpin about his time at Beacon and other related things, as I found out, being a castaway wasn’t just horrible, it was mind-numbingly boring.

Eventually we struck on the topic of just what I’m going to have to do to get admitted to Beacon.

“I don’t have a weapon anymore.” I say out loud. I knew I could just mentally communicate with him but the sound of my own voice was the only thing that broke the monotony of the ocean waves, “And even then the one I had before wasn’t great to begin with. What am I going to do about that?”

_ “My plan is simple. When we get to Beacon, we are going to get the attention of Glynda. She’s the new Headmistress. We will reveal the truth of our situation to her, and she will give you my old weapon. She will likely require you to take the entrance exam to avoid suspicion, but rest assured that Glynda will let you in.” _

“Right. If we get there alive.”  
  


Eventually I was rescued. An airship picked up my distress signal and picked me up out of the water. From there I was taken to land and given a medical look over. Aside from the start of dehydration and malnutrition I was deemed fine and let loose.

Luckily the hospital I was taken to was in the city of Vale, and I could see Beacon in the distance.

After already what seemed to be two weeks, I was finally here, and yet I felt utterly spent. 

_ “We can’t give up now. Let’s go directly to Glynda’s office.” _

I sighed and grudgingly began the final stretch of my journey, up to Beacon and, ignoring the looks I got from students as a 1st-year-aged teen with torn and dirty clothing smelling like an ocean trudged her way purposely through the courtyard and directly to the headmaster’s office.

I knew where to go on instinct, which I assumed was Ozpin’s doing, and once I got to the double doors that acted as a portal to the office, I pushed them open and called out, “Headmistress Glynda!”

Glynda was sitting at her desk and immediately struck me as a no-nonsense, all-business type by the way her hair was done and the look in her eyes, although the sharp look from being addressed melted into one of worry as she saw me, “By the Brothers, young man. What happened to you?”

“A lot, and I’m not a man.” I comment, too done with everything to ignore even the accidental misgendering as I reached the desk.

That’s when Ozpin took over.

Glynda seemed to have recognition dawn in her eyes as soon as I lost control, “Ozpin…” She gasped in shock, “You’re back! I was going to start a search for your reincarnation, it’s been a month-”

“Yes, Glynda.” My voice was a lot calmer and cooler when Ozpin was in control, “It’s good to see you.” Then, as abruptly as Ozpin took control, he let me go and I stumbled, “Gods… You said you’d warn me when you did that.” I complained.

_ “Apologies.” _

“So you’re his host.” Glynda seemed to adjust to the news relatively quickly, “...I assume you’re here to become a huntsman… Or Huntress.” She corrects herself quickly enough, “Very well. You’re in luck. The new round of first years is getting ready to undergo initiation. I will provide you with some clothes. Go to Ozpin’s old quarters. You should know where they are, get a shower and some rest. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow.”

I didn’t want to argue nor did I have the energy to, so once Glynda provided me with a set of backup clothes that seemed to be available to students if theirs were ruined for any reason, I trudged off to Ozpin’s old room.

_ Do me a favor and give me some privacy, I need a shower. Badly. _

_ “Of course. Just let me know when tomorrow comes. I’ll leave you alone tonight.” _

The room and the bathroom were foreign yet familiar to me. I felt like I’d spent many nights in this room that I’d never been in before, and I could recall everything from the books in my collection to where the spare bed sheets were.

Laying on a wooden desk was a cane, and I recognized this as Ozpin’s weapon. It seemed underwhelming, but I knew it would serve me well.

Once I got to the bathroom I peeled off my old, dirty clothes and stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was already longer, but not by much. It reached my shoulders and went no further. I kind of liked it like that… My chest was hairless now, and I noticed… Growth. It was like a second puberty, and it filled me with elation to see that Ozpin really was holding up his end of the bargain.

“I wonder how much more they’ll grow…” I idly muse, but don’t focus on it as I go to shower. I was too ready for a night of sleep in an actual bed after nearly a week on a lifeboat to idle even on things that made me extremely happy.

When I was clean and dressed, I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.


End file.
